<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I feel like doing something stupid" Fred Weasley x Reader by katesolo0502</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270988">"I feel like doing something stupid" Fred Weasley x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502'>katesolo0502</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred let's something slip that eventually leads to a steamy night between him and the reader after a quidditch match</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fred weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I feel like doing something stupid" Fred Weasley x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Tiktok inspired OneShot, this time from @rose.malfoyweasley</p>
<p>Also, this is my first nsfw, so please be nice :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were laying upside down on George's bed, playing with a chocolate frog trading card of Helga Hufflepuff while the boys were discussing something about their shop.</p>
<p>Originally you were supposed to take part in that conversation because you gave them design ideas for their products but you zoned out pretty quick.</p>
<p>They started talking about technical stuff you had no involvement in, so you got distracted.</p>
<p>"Y/n, how do you feel about that?", George asked, throwing you a gummy worm to wake you out of your obvious trance.</p>
<p>You caught it, sat up and took a bite. Fred was impressed by your casual answer to Georges teasing. He was absolutely in love with this girl. You were perfect in his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than for you to finally take his flirting seriously and get the hints he's been dropping. But he was lowly growing frustrated, he just wanted to be with you already.</p>
<p>You were driving him mad.</p>
<p>Suddenly your clothes seemed to be a little tighter, your makeup seemed to be catching his eyes more, your hair seemed to fall in slow motion every time you brushed it over your shoulder, you seemed to casually touch him way more than usual and you seemed to be aware of how you were moving your hips.</p>
<p>He couldn't help it, thinking about you all day, especially while masturbating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong>I feel like doing something stupid</strong>", you said when you slowly started to pay attention to your surroundings again.</p>
<p>George laughed slightly.</p>
<p>"I'm stupid. Do me"</p>
<p>Both you and George looked at each other, then at Fred, both shocked but slowly starting to smile.</p>
<p>"Freddie?", George hesitantly asked, almost breaking out in laughter.</p>
<p>You could visually see him realising what he did.</p>
<p>"I said that out loud, didn't I?"</p>
<p>George couldn't hold the laughter in anymore but you only grinned at him.</p>
<p>He met your gaze slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"You know what, actually, why not?"</p>
<p><em>" 'Scuse me?"</em>, he was shocked, didn't expect you to react like that.</p>
<p>"You offered. You wanna chicken out now?", you teased him.</p>
<p>"You want me to leave you guys alone for a bit?"</p>
<p>No one answered George, Fred and you too busy trying to communicate without words to know whether you really wanted to sleep with him and if Fred actually meant what he so impulsively blurted out.</p>
<p>"So, what were you guys talking about? I zoned out a bit, sorry", you changed the subject and turned towards George.</p>
<p>He knew of his brothers feelings towards their shared friend, but he did not know that you retuned them.</p>
<p>Fred was slightly disappointed, hoping you meant what you said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This conversation stayed in the back of both of your minds over the next few weeks, neither one of you actually bringing it up again.</p>
<p>That was until the Gryffindor Quidditch celebration. The team had won, and they planned a big party to commemorate that.</p>
<p>Fred and George being the beaters were especially ecstatic about the big win. You went to the game and cheered them on, well specifically Fred, but you didn't tell anyone.</p>
<p>After the game, you returned to the common room with Lee, the party having started already.</p>
<p>You were looking for your best friends to congratulate them as two strong arms hugged you from behind.</p>
<p>You immediately smelled that significant cologne that made you <em>swoon</em>. It was Fred.</p>
<p>"Congratulations Freddie!", you turned around to embrace him. He picked you up and swirled you around.</p>
<p>Your heart raced at his actions.</p>
<p>Your eyes met Fred's and you both seemed to be longing for each other's touch. Even when George interrupted you and you hugged him, Fred never let go of one of your hands.</p>
<p>As the younger twin got distracted by Angelina and Lee, Fred leaned over next to your ear.</p>
<p>"Feel like <em>doing something stupid</em>  again, y/n?"</p>
<p>His breath hit your neck and Goosebumps spread themselves all over your body, the boy noticed as he smirked to himself.</p>
<p>You turned around to look at him, hunger forming in your eyes.</p>
<p>"Always"</p>
<p>That was the cue he needed to lead you up to the boy's dormitories and slam you against the door as soon as he closed it behind you.</p>
<p>The kiss was heated, filled with force and lust.</p>
<p>Fred threw your red scarf to the side and started to fumble with the buttons of your blouse.</p>
<p>You helped him and let it slowly fall to the ground. The redhead stopped for a second to appreciate the purple lace bra you were wearing. It was his favourite colour. <em>You knew that.</em></p>
<p>"Fuck, you're going to be the death of me, y/n"</p>
<p>He started kissing your neck while cupping your breasts while you slipped your hands under his jumper.</p>
<p>"Godric, you're fit"</p>
<p>He laughed at that and stopped kissing you to take off his shirt completely. You stared at him, already wet from just seeing how ripped he was, playing all that Quidditch payed off. Fred enjoyed you being speechless a lot. He loved the silent praising and the effect he had on you. His confidence only grew larger, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>You pushed yourself away from the wall towards Fred and started kissing him again, this time in the middle of their room. He led you over to his bed, never breaking your lips apart.</p>
<p>He pushed you onto the covers and took off his belt. This action was so incredibly sexy to you, you silently moaned, but he heard you and it drove him wild.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was on top of you, grinding his hips and hard cock onto your wet core.</p>
<p>He was big, you could feel it through his pants.</p>
<p>You couldn't wait anymore, you needed more friction so you pushed your hips up. This made the redhead moan. His deep voice making you even more wet.</p>
<p>He stood up and took in the sight right in front of him, smirking, eyes filled with hunger.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for Freddie? I'm all yours"</p>
<p>He slowly approached you like he was a predator and you his prey.</p>
<p>Taking off your pants, he saw your matching panties and the wet spot that soaked them since he seduced you just a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Already so wet? Just for me?", his thumb circled your clit through the panties and you let your head fall back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"I need words, darlin' ", he didn't stop moving his thumb.</p>
<p>"Damn it, Freddie, yes. Just for you"</p>
<p>"Have you been thinking about doing this just as much as I did, princess?"</p>
<p>"Hmm-Oh!- Yes, ye-es I did", he had pushed two fingers inside you, while you answered his question, surprising you.</p>
<p>He slowly pushed in and out, brushing over just the right spot every time he did so, slowly building up to your release.</p>
<p>Fred could read your body, you were tensing up a bit, so he went faster, circling your clit again with his thumb, holding the back of your neck with his huge hand and looking you directly in your eyes.</p>
<p>Wanting to see your pupils widen when you came was his goal. You knew it wouldn't take you much longer.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Freddie", you turned your head to the side as you could feel your climax starting to wash over you.</p>
<p>"Look at me", he demanded, and you did as it hit you full force and you clenched around his fingers, breathing heavy, arching your back.</p>
<p>As you calmed your breath, he pulled out his digits and took off his pants as well. The huge tent in his boxer was very visible now.</p>
<p>"You think you're ready to take my big cock?"</p>
<p>You never expected him to be this good at dirty talk but you absolutely loved it.</p>
<p>You liked your lips, sat up, crawled over to the Weasley and pulled him down into a passionate kiss while you started palming his member that was still trapped in his boxers.</p>
<p>He moaned in your mouth just before pushing you down on the bed again. He took off his boxers, his enormous dick springing free, tip already red and leaking with pre-cum.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was on all four, you laying beneath his tall body. Then, he slowly kissed your neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, down to your hipbones just before pulling down your knickers with his <em>damn teeth.</em></p>
<p>His eyes looked like he was planing to devour you and you were absolutely down.</p>
<p>You mumbled a silent <em>"Fuuuck"</em>. Fred threw your last piece of clothing on the floor.</p>
<p>He positioned both of his forearms left and right of your head, grabbing the back of your neck again, so he could move your head the way he wanted to when you averted your gaze.</p>
<p>Then he lined himself up with your wet pussy, checked with you one last time and pushed himself slowly inside.</p>
<p>"Talk to me, doll"</p>
<p>You grabbed his arms and to close your eyes for a second, adjusting to his length.</p>
<p>"Gimme a minute here, Freddie"</p>
<p>He chuckled and kissed your neck again. He would almost certainly leave love bites, but he didn't care, he wanted everyone to know what he did to you tonight.</p>
<p>You opened your eyes again, smirking and nodding for him to move. He understood and slowly pulled himself out, just to push back in.</p>
<p>At first, he took his time, going really deep with every stroke. Both of your breathing got heavy as he picked up his pace a bit. You scratched his back, and he tightened his grip on your neck.</p>
<p>"Freddie?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?", he hummed into my neck.</p>
<p>"On your left"</p>
<p>He looked up, confused, but he got what you meant, when you rolled you both over to the left, so you were on top now.</p>
<p>Fred found this incredibly hot. "Holy shit, babe"</p>
<p>Your wicked smile never faded though the whole night.</p>
<p>You started to grind down on him, moving your hips in circles, rubbing your clit on his pubic bone. Now that you were in control, you could slightly shift the angle, so he would hit your g-spot.</p>
<p>He placed his hands firmly on your waist. It suddenly looked so tiny compared to his hands.</p>
<p>After grinding for a while, you started to lift yourself up a little and sinking down on his dick again and again and again, creating that friction Fred so desperately needed.</p>
<p>"<em>Ohh </em>, woman calm down! You want me to last a bit longer, you have to tone it down a bit, 'ight?", his breath heavy, his grip on your hips leaving bruises.</p>
<p>You could feel your second climax already starting to build.</p>
<p>"I don't think you need to last too much longer, Freddie"</p>
<p>He grinned and started to push his hip up, meeting yours and hitting the perfect spot, over and over again. His movements growing sloppy.</p>
<p>You felt your body tingling and just as Fred pushed himself up one last time, you rolled over the edge, your vision going blurry , head falling back, legs trembling.</p>
<p>Fred let out loud moans as he came simultaneously. Shooting his hot cum inside you and digging his long fingers into your waist.</p>
<p>You rode out both of your hights just before you collapsed right onto him.</p>
<p>He pulled himself out, cum slowly dripping down your leg but you didn't care. You would clean yourself up in a minute, you needed to catch a breath and calm down a bit. Still shaking from the orgasms, you laid your head on Fred's chest and drew patterns on his exposed torso.</p>
<p>He buried his nose in your hair and calmed his heartbeat by smelling your cherry shampoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And here I thought you chickened out", you chuckled.</p>
<p>You could feel him smirking so you turned to face the twin.</p>
<p>"I would have never. Just didn't know to casually bring it up again. Like:<em> Oh hey, y/n, remember me suggesting that we sleep together, you know, the other day? Yea? Well, you still interested?"</em></p>
<p>You both laughed at that.</p>
<p>"You're certainly talented. So, if you ever should suggest this again, I wouldn't say no", and with that, you winked at him and stood up to grab your clothes and disappear into the boys' bathroom to clean yourself up.</p>
<p>You waited for Fred to join you but he didn't get the hint. Not before you turned on the shower did he appear in the door frame, a big smile plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>"You wanna join?"</p>
<p>"Always"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Fred? You have company?"</p>
<p>You were snogging Fred in the shower when you heard George's voice in the bedroom.</p>
<p>"My clothes are all here, theoretically you could lie", you whispered.</p>
<p>"No?", Fred shouted back but it was more of a question itself than a proper answer to his twin.</p>
<p>"Your clothes are scattered all over the room. Either someone was here or you had a mental breakdown" George laughed. His footsteps got near the bathroom door. "You alone in there?"</p>
<p>"Just stay outside, okay?", Fred moved yourself behind him just in case George would actually come in.</p>
<p>You could only hear laughing from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"At least tell me who it was. Didn't think you'd get over y/n so soon"</p>
<p>You looked at Fred who was actually blushing a bit. After you had a passionate night together and this was what made him get flustered.</p>
<p>No one said anything for a while. Then the younger twin noticed a red scarf hanging from one of the other beds.</p>
<p>"She's in there with you, isn't she?", George put two and two together.</p>
<p>"Good evening, George. Did you enjoy the party?", you tried to distract from the elephant in the (bath)room.</p>
<p>"Not as much as you apparently"</p>
<p>You all had to laugh at that.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you guys alone then"</p>
<p>After George left, you remembered what he said moments ago.</p>
<p>"So you like me?", you teased.</p>
<p>"Obviously. How about you? You said you would want to do this again some time. Would you also like do other things?"</p>
<p>"Like kinky shit?"</p>
<p>"No", he laughed. "I meant going on dates for example"</p>
<p>"I was down <em>but whatever</em>…"</p>
<p>You both chuckled, keeping it in mind for the next night you two were to spend alone.</p>
<p>"And yes", you continued. "I would love to go on dated with you"</p>
<p>He smiled at you, it was a softer smile. He was genuinely happy.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I did something stupid"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>